


I...Would've Thrown Him...

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Madison has an anger problem, Spanking, Zoe has a hairbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Madison can't control her anger. Zoe provides an incentive to learn.





	I...Would've Thrown Him...

Now that Madison Montgomery was settling in (and at Zoe’s request on behalf of her girlfriend), Cordelia started giving her more to do around the house. Madison had made it clear that she still had no interest in teaching, but the Supreme talked her into at least sitting in on a few classes to be available for questions or extra assistance. Cordelia also started including Madison on any errand that involved leaving the house, knowing cabin fever could often fuel the girl’s bad attitude.

Which is why the Hollywood star found herself in a Costco with Cordelia, being forced to push the cart while the Supreme shopped for the Academy.

“Why did you need me here again?” Madison said, rolling her eyes.

“Well I didn’t really need you, but quite frankly it’s a lot easier to have an extra pair of hands when I have to make such a big trip,” Cordelia replied, tossing in Misty’s favorite bagels.

“So why didn’t you bring Swampy? She’d do anything you ask.”

Cordelia’s cheeks tinted a slight pink, but she didn’t look at Madison, instead focusing on her list. “Yes, she would,” she replied casually, “which is why she’s transferring our veggie garden sprouts to the outdoor garden. Unless you’d prefer to do that, instead?”

“And get dirty? Ew. This store is as dirty as I want to be,” Madison said, wrinkling her nose at a suspicious spill on the floor in the next aisle.

“We’re done,” Cordelia told her, “that was the last thing on my list. We can go pay. Then I was going to stop by that new bakery on the way back to the Academy and see about ordering a cake for Mallory’s birthday next week.”

“Fucking finally,” Madison grumbled, following Cordelia to the register.

“Language,” the Supreme said, ignoring the eye roll she got in response.

They paid for groceries and exited the store, going to the bakery that had just opened up down the street. Madison acted bored but followed Cordelia inside, curiosity getting the better of her. The shop was small, and when they entered many display cakes were visible. The only person at the counter was an older man, who gave them a hard side-eye as soon as they entered.

“Hello,” Cordelia said pleasantly, ever the diplomat. “I wanted to see about ordering a cake.”

“No,” the man grunted.

“No?” Cordelia questioned. Madison’s eyes narrowed at the man.

“I recognize you. You’re that witch bitch on TV. We don’t serve your kind,” he spat.

“Who are you calling a bitch?” Madison asked aggressively, charging forward. Cordelia stopped her with one arm, holding Madison behind her.

“Our kind? We are still people,” Cordelia said, voice getting tense.

“Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live,” the old man growled.

“You believe that bullshit?” Madison scoffed. “Let me tell you, I’ve been to Hell twice and have yet to see any flames.”

“Madison,” Cordelia warned.

“Get out of my shop!” the man roared, face turning purple with rage. “In the name of Jesus, I cast you out!”

“Come along, Madison,” Cordelia said firmly. “It’s clear our business isn’t wanted.” She turned to leave, putting a hand on Madison’s back to push her out the shop with her.

“And stay out, you fucking cunts!” the man added, crossing his arms.

Madison turned at that, eyes narrowed at the man, when suddenly a large display cake came flying across the shop and struck the man across the face. He fell to the floor, though no damage done beyond a few bruises.

“Madison Montgomery!” Cordelia scolded, grabbing her by the upper arm roughly.

“I’m calling the police,” the man yelled, stumbling to his feet. “I’ll have you arrested!”

“You won’t remember we were ever here,” Cordelia said, waving her hand the way her mother used to. The man shook his head, then looked around, confused. “Did I drop a cake?”

Cordelia dragged Madison out to the car, landing a swat on her behind as she opened the car door for her. She lectured the girl the entire way back to the academy.

“I cannot believe you!” Cordelia seethed. “He already had a poor opinion of us, what do you think hitting him with a cake would do?”

“Who cares?” Madison snapped. “He was being an asshole, he deserved it.”

“And what if you had hurt him?”

“Well I fucking didn’t, did I? I had it under control!”

“You have the exact opposite of control!” Cordelia said, voice taking a very firm tone. “You could have walked away, and we could have just shrugged it off, but you used your magic to get revenge on someone that angered you. You cannot just beat the shit out of someone every time you don’t get your own way! Didn’t you just get in trouble for this a few weeks ago?”

Madison didn’t answer, setting her jaw hard and refusing to look at her Supreme, who continued lecturing anyway, even as she parked at the academy.

“Maybe Zoe wasn’t hard enough on you, since it’s not even a full month later and you just did the same exact thing!”

“Not the same, I threw a cake instead of a person,” Madison mumbled.

Cordelia turned in her seat and grabbed Madison’s chin, forcing the girl to look at her. “Watch your tone, because I already have half a mind to take you to my room now,” she said darkly. Madison set her jaw again, but wisely said nothing.

“Go to your room. You’re to stay there until Zoe finishes teaching. If I see or hear you before she does, I will take matters into my own hands,” Cordelia growled. She let go of Madison’s face, and the girl got out of the car and walked upstairs as fast as she dared, angry hot tears filling her eyes. She slammed the door, regretting it for a half second but deciding she didn’t care. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, using it to muffle her screams.

* * *

Zoe had heard the door slam when Madison got home, but couldn’t leave her lesson to go check on things. A few minutes after the slam, a stony-faced Cordelia poked her head in, grocery bags in both hands. “I’d like to meet with you for a moment, when you finish your last lesson today,” she said stiffly, before walking briskly to the kitchen.

Confused, Zoe continued her lesson, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew Madison was scheduled to go shopping with the Supreme today, and had a feeling things didn’t go to plan. Shaking her head slightly, she focused back on the lesson at hand.

Finally, when her last class was dismissed, Zoe went off in search of Cordelia. She found her in the greenhouse, leaned against a table pinching the bridge of her nose. Misty was also in there, as always, picking some herbs for what Zoe assumed was going to be tea, but she dismissed herself to give the other two some privacy.

“Is everything okay?” Zoe asked, stepping in quietly.

“Oh yes, just a migraine after dealing with a bigoted shop owner and stopping your girlfriend from murdering him,” Cordelia groaned. “I’ll be fine.”

“What happened?”

Cordelia sighed and filled Zoe in, from what the bakery owner had said to how Madison reacted, to Madison’s attitude in the car the entire way home. When Cordelia mentioned the first time Zoe spanked her, she felt her ears turn hot and suddenly found it hard to make eye contact.

“I’m still letting you handle it, I trust your judgment on this. I was just angry,” Cordelia admitted, finishing out the story.

“Well, I did promise her if it happened again it’d be worse, so...” Zoe shrugged. “She even knows that’s what I bought a wooden hairbrush for. I was hoping knowing it was there would be a deterrent enough, but I guess I forgot who I was dating.”

“Hm,” Cordelia said, pursing her lips. “Well, don’t back down from it now. Maybe that’ll make her think twice before she throws a telekenetic tantrum.”

“I’ll take care of it Cordelia,” Zoe promised. She turned and walked upstairs, stomach slightly in knots. She had really hoped that brush would never be used, but then again she had hopes she’d never have to spank Madison and that was ruined in about four hours. Zoe stood outside of their shared room and set her jaw, reminding herself that this was for Madison’s own good, before walking in.

Madison was pacing, already changed into a simple tee and pair of shorts for the night. Her eyes were red as though she had been crying, though Zoe couldn’t be sure if it was from what was about to happen or leftover from anger.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Zoe asked calmly, sitting on her own bed. She went ahead and waved her hand, sound-proofing the room.

“You mean she didn’t already tattle?” Madison practically spat.

“Watch your tone,” Zoe said sternly. “I heard from Cordelia. I want to hear from you.”

“You should have heard the awful things he said! He deserved it!”

“What he deserved isn’t for you to decide,” Zoe scolded, “and people are only going to say worse if you keep going around playing Judge, Jury, and Executi-”

“I didn’t kill anyone this time!”

“It’s an expression,” Zoe said, holding up a hand, “and you have got to watch it with the backtalk. You’re not doing yourself any favors.”

“I’m not trying to talk back, I’m trying to explain,” Madison huffed. “You said you wanted to hear from me and now you’re mad I’m talking!” she said, raising her voice and stamping her foot.

Zoe shot up quickly and grabbed Madison, turning her around and landing two hard swats, one on each thigh. “I just warned you, M. Do you want to try that again?”

Madison instinctively reached back to rub the sting, tears filling her eyes. “I don’t mean to be like this, I just, I got mad, and then he called Cordelia a cunt, and he had to pay,” she whined.

“I know you were defending Cordelia,” Zoe told her softly, “but there’s ways to do it that don’t involve harming anyone. And I know he didn’t even get hurt, really, but he _could_ have, couldn’t he?”

“Maybe.”

“And this wouldn’t be the first time your anger got the better of you, would it?”

Madison suddenly found the floor very interesting. “No,” she said softly.

“If Cordelia wasn’t there to stop you, what would have happened? The truth, Madison.”

“I...I would’ve thrown him,” the blonde answered honestly. “I only threw the cake instead cuz Cordelia was standing right there, and I knew she’d be really pissed if I actually hurt him.”

“So you had a moment where you knew it was wrong, that you’d get into trouble, and you did it anyway?” Zoe asked, eyebrow raised. Madison just nodded in response. “So what should I do so you don’t make that choice again next time?”

Madison fidgeted, shuffling her weight from one foot to the other, staring at one spot on the floor.

“If he’d called the police they could have taken you to jail. Cordelia might have been forced to expel you. What did I say I’d do to keep you here, safe with me?” Zoe pressed.

“Don’t make me say it,” Madison whined.

“Stop making me do it,” Zoe said, but she decided not to push the blonde too far and just move on. “Do you agree this needs to happen? So you think twice next time?”

Madison chewed her lip, but finally nodded. “I’m sorry Zoe, please...”

“I know you are, but it’s still happening,” Zoe responded. She took Madison by the hand and led her over to the bed. Zoe sat down and pulled Madison to her side. Not wanting to push the girl past her limits, Zoe opted to pull down the blonde’s shorts and underwear herself before positioning her over her lap.

“Please, Zo,” Madison whimpered. “Let me keep my shorts?”

“Nope,” Zoe said simply, laying down the first smack. Madison yelped before burying her face in the mattress, clinching the sheets in her fists.

Zoe wasted no time, quickly setting into a rhythm, alternating sides with each spank. She remembered a little more of what she had discovered the first spanking, and made sure to pay special attention to the spots where butt met thigh. It didn’t take long for Madison to start to squirm, trying to avoid Zoe’s hand and kicking her feet in occasional protest. Zoe just kept an arm looped tight around her girlfriend’s waist, not missing a mark.

“Pleaseeeee…..Zoooeeee, I’m sorryyyyy,” Madison cried. Her girlfriend was certainly making sure this spanking left a bigger impression than the first. Zoe ignored her pleas and continued for a few minutes more. Once Madison’s bottom was tending to a bright pink, Zoe stopped, rubbing Madison’s back for a moment while her crying slowed.

“Madison,” Zoe called to her, “what did I say would happen if I had to do this again?”

“It would be ha-harder,” Madison hiccuped, “and it was, it hurts moree….”

“What else did I promise?”

Madison’s eyes widened, and she immediately tried to stand. Unfortunately for her, Zoe had anticipated this reaction, and had a firm grip on her.

“We’re not done,” Zoe told her, landing half a dozen sharp spanks to the tops of her thighs. “What did I promise you?”

“I-it’d be more than your h-hand...” Madison sobbed, burying her face in her arms now.

“That’s right, M,” Zoe said. She held up a hand and summoned the hairbrush to her from the dresser. It was a solid walnut, very sturdy, oval, business-side about the size of her hand. Truthfully it would resemble a small paddle if it weren’t for the bristles. Zoe readjusted slightly, making sure to hold Madison securely by the waist, before giving her behind a couple test taps with the brush. She brought her arm up, and laid the spank on the center of her right butt cheek.

“OwwwWWWW NOOOOOO,” Madison howled, kicking and turning to try and get out of Zoe’s grasp. It was no use, and Zoe laid down another spank opposite the first one. Madison screamed, reaching back to cover her bottom.

“Pleease no more it burnnsssss,” she wailed, doing anything she could to avoid another smack. She kicked and flailed until she was almost off the younger girl’s lap.

Zoe took a moment to think before deciding to readjust. She shifted Madison so that she was laying over her left knee, allowing Zoe to use her right leg to pin both of Madison’s. Zoe also pulled Madison closer to her, trapping her left arm out of the way, and pinned her right arm to the small of her back. Satisfied the blonde wouldn’t be going anywhere now, Zoe raised the hairbrush and continued.

“Please Zoe I sorry so sorryyyyy pleaseeeee,” Madison begged, but it was no use. Zoe was working on a similar pattern of her hand spanking, alternating sides and working from top to bottom, paying special attention to sit spots and the tops of Madison’s thighs. It didn’t take long for her bottom to turn a dark, angry red. Zoe paused to admire her handiwork.

“No moreeee, pleaseeeeeee...”

“Five more, M. Then we’re done,” Zoe said decisively. “Are you ever going to use telekinesis for revenge again?” she asked, laying a sharp smack on the right sit spot.

“Noooooo I won’t I promise I won’t ever do it again,” Madison wailed.

“Are you going to think before you act out of anger?” Another sharp smack on the left sit spot.

“Yesssss I’ll be good so good pleaseeeee...”

“Are you going to watch your attitude and backtalk when you speak to me or your Supreme?” Two more smacks, right on top of the last two.

“AHHHHHH YEEEEESSSSSS!”

“Am I ever going to have to spank you for this again?” One last spank, the hardest of them all, right across the center.

“NOOOOOOOO WAHHHHHHHH,” Madison sobbed, completely broken. Zoe tossed the brush aside, gently rubbing her girlfriend’s back while she cried. Once Madison caught her breath, Zoe helped her up and pulled her to sit into her lap, spreading her own legs apart so the worst of it wasn’t pressing onto her knees.

“It’s over baby, it’s over,” Zoe cooed, tangling her fingers in Madison’s hair. “You did so good, you took it so well baby, it’s over...”

“I’m sorry,” Madison whimpered over and over. She buried her face in Zoe’s shoulder and cried, fingers grabbing onto her shirt for dear life. Zoe rubbed her back, gently placing kisses on the side of her head. She held her close until eventually her breathing slowed, sobs reduced to quiet sniffles.

“One more thing, then it’s a clean slate. I want you to apologize to Cordelia. You know she hates having to manipulate memories like that,” Zoe told her, voice quiet yet stern.

“Right now?” Madison whined.

“Sometime soon. I can see if she’ll come up here if you want to get it over with,” she added, knowing Madison was the type to prefer getting things over with, especially when she thought Zoe was upset with her.

“Okay,” Madison nodded. She stood and looked around, finding where she kicked her shorts and panties and pulling them back on, hissing at the contact.

Zoe watched and texted Cordelia, taking the enchantments off her room once more. After a minute, a faint knock came at the door. Zoe answered, and the Supreme slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind her. She looked over at Madison, who was standing by her bed, looking at her feet. She began to mumble an apology when Zoe stopped her.

“You look at someone when you’re apologizing,” she told her firmly.

Madison whimpered but looked up at Cordelia, tears flowing down her face. “I’m sorry I lost control and used my powers against that guy,” she whispered.

“And?” Zoe demanded, raising an eyebrow.

“And for putting you in a position where you had to do memory altering.”

“And?”

“And for being disrespectful,” Madison said, voice cracking slightly. Zoe nodded at her, giving her a small smile of approval.

Cordelia took in the scene in front of her, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Madison. To her surprise the girl returned the embrace, holding on tightly as new tears began to flow.

“I forgive you,” she whispered into Madison’s ear, rubbing her back reassuringly. “You have it in you to be so good, Madison, you just have to stop and think sometimes before you act. You have to try to do that from now on, alright?”

“I will,” Madison promised quietly, allowing herself to enjoy the comfort of being held.

Placing a kiss on top of the young girl’s head, Cordelia released the hug. “I’ll have your dinner sent up,” she told the girls quietly. “No one needs to know why.” Zoe nodded her thanks and shut the door behind her Supreme, before turning back and leading Madison to her bed.

“Come here, M, and get over my lap again.”

“No!” Madison shrieked, hands flying to her bottom. “No more, I said sorry, please!”

“Oh shit, babe, no,” Zoe said, covering her mouth, cursing herself internally for her wording. “No more spanking, not tonight. I had some lotion I was going to put on it,” she said, summoning the tube to her hand. “It’s an herbal thing, it’ll feel good and hopefully keep it from bruising too bad.”

Madison eyed her warily, before dropping her shorts and climbing back over Zoe’s lap. The brunette uncapped the tube and squirted out a healthy amount, taking the time to coat Madison’s backside, rubbing it in with as gentle a touch as she could manage. Madison hissed at the contact, but relaxed once the cooling sensation took over and her sore bottom was soothed. Once Zoe was done, she pulled Madison up and onto the bed, moving so that the blonde was laying on top of her, snuggled close.

Madison enjoyed the cuddles, and made a mental note to destroy that damn brush the first chance she got.

* * *

The next morning Madison woke up still in Zoe’s arms, head on her chest. The younger girl was already awake, just laying contently and running her fingers through the locks of blonde hair.

“Hey,” she said gently when she noticed the blonde’s eyes open.

“Hey,” Madison replied, voice thick with sleep. “Not teaching today?”

“I got Cordelia to cover my morning classes,” Zoe told her. “I wanted to let you sleep but make sure you were okay.”

“’M okay,” Madison mumbled, scooting up to bury her face in Zoe’s neck. “Sore.”

“Do you want more lotion?”

“Mhm,” Madison mumbled, “but not yet. I’m comfortable.”

“Well, you have me until the afternoon classes,” Zoe replied, brushing Madison’s hair behind her ear and planting a kiss on her temple. She ran her hands down the blonde’s back, tracing random patterns and pretending not to hear the small contented sigh Madison let out in return.

“Zo’?” Madison asked softly after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“I really didn’t mean to go out of control yesterday.”

“I know,” Zoe said, pressing another kiss to the blonde’s head. “It’s all over. Clean slate, remember?”

“I know, but...” Madison sighed, fighting to find the words. She grunted and buried her face in frustration.

“Hey,” Zoe said gently, sitting up and tilting Madison’s chin to meet her eyes. “What’s bothering you?”

“I just,” Madison groaned. “I don’t mean to be a bitch all the time, you know? Sometimes it’s like something snaps, and I lose it. It’s not like I wake up and decide I’m going to destroy someone...it just happens.”

“Well,” Zoe said thoughtfully, “what can I do to help you?”

“I don’t want to say.”

“M, you can tell me. No judgment, I promise.”

Madison responded by moving to bury her face in Zoe’s chest again. “I need you to take control,” she squeaked out.

“How do you mean?” Zoe asked. “I mean, I already spank you, so...”

“Like that, but more? I don’t know,” Madison sighed. “I just, I can’t keep control, I don’t know how. I need help.”

“Okay,” Zoe said. She worked one hand into the blonde’s hair again, looking at the ceiling in thought. “I can try to do that, but I’m not sure what exactly you need me to do.”

“I don’t know either,” Madison said miserably.

“Let me do some research, and we’ll both think it over and talk tonight, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I want to ask, was last night too much?” Zoe asked gently. “You can be honest. I know it was the first time with a hairbrush.”

“It hurt,” Madison said honestly, “but I deserved it...I n-needed it,” she admitted quietly. Propping up on her elbows, she reached down and pulled down her shorts, taking a glance at the damage leftover. Her bottom was still a faded pink, but there were only a couple of tiny marks where the edge of the hairbrush caught her, and very minimal bruising. “I’m okay,” she told Zoe, reassuring her as Zoe’s eyes traced over the small marks.

“Alright,” Zoe said. “We’ll just always make sure to use that lotion before bed if we have to do this again, for safety. And if you’re wanting me to take control in other ways, we probably need a safe word. As much for me as you,” she added.

“Hm, can a safe word get me out of a spanking?” Madison asked, grinning mischievously.

“Well, probably not if you earned it,” Zoe smirked. “But I would stop and check on you, and maybe rethink my approach.”

“Worth a shot,” Madison shrugged. She laid back down on Zoe’s chest, snuggling close. “We’ll talk more about it tonight?”

“Yes, love.”


End file.
